


Hiccups and Promises

by Soyna



Series: Stand By Me [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Hiccups, M/M, Sort Of, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: Nyx gets Ignis drunk, again.Gladio is amused, then not amused, then aroused, and then disappointed, and then amused again.  It was a weird night.





	Hiccups and Promises

The beautiful singing voice that filled the bar was unmistakable. 

Gladio could only sigh.  This was the price of him being late.

It couldn’t be help.  When he was called to the Citadel to deal with a possible security threat to Noctis and a terrorist threat.  Which turned out to be a hoax that had made him very late for his date with Ignis.

Ignis understood why he was late.  After all, he had been hunkered down with Noctis in his locked down apartment.  But once the threat was cleared, he had set out to where they had planned their date that was supposed to have started two hours ago.

He had texted Ignis saying that he was going to be late because they had to deal with the person that had phone in the hoax, which was his job to threaten the idiot that thought it was funny to threaten the crown prince.

He knew it was going to be trouble when Ignis texted back, “I’ll wait here for you.  Nyx is here, so I’m not alone.”

So much trouble.

He had texted Nyx and told him _to behave_.  Seeing Nyx and Crowe sitting near the stage and cheering Ignis on with his off tune drunken singing told him that they certainly been feeding Ignis sweet, alcohol infused drinks.  The song ended and there was a bout of applause and a few whistles as Ignis gave a dramatic flourish of a bow before stumbling off stage to sit dramatically hard beside Nyx and took a drink of something red with a slice of lemon on the edge of the glass.

He walked over to the table as another singer took the stage and started to sing off key.

“Gladdy!”  Ignis said as he saw him.  Ignis was drunk.  Very drunk.  But he was a happy and silly drunk so Gladio couldn’t be mad at him.  He could be mad at Nyx for, yet again, corrupting his boyfriend with alcohol.   Ignis wrapped his arms around him and pressed against his chest.  “I’m so glad you got here.”

“I’m glad I got here too.”  Gladio said and turned to look at Nyx who was grinning at him.  “Nyx.”

“Gladio.  You up for a song?” Nyx took a sip of his own drink.

“I think I’m going to take Igs home,” Gladio said and heard Ignis whined.  “I think he has enough.”

Crowe approached his other side.  “Oh, come on,” She said and leaned against him.  She smelled like rum. “He’s all loosened up.”

“That’s what he said!”  Nyx barked and nearly fell over from laughing.  Ignis laughed as well.  He had the best laugh when he was relaxed.  He glared at the older man buy Nyx ignored him.

Crowe rolled her eyes and slapped Nyx shoulder, “Ugh, men.”

“Still going to take him home,” Gladio said and kept a firm grip on Ignis waist.

Ignis twisted his face into a pout.  “Can I finish my drink?”  He reached for a glass that still had a half full of a intoxicating mixture of sugar, fruit, and alcohol.  There was a reason that Gladio stuck with beer.  It was harder to get carried away than with something that tastes like juice.

He grunted his ascent and got a quick kiss on the cheek as he settled into the stool.  He stood behind Ignis as they huddled around the table.   They cheered the people singing and Crowe tried to get him to go up for a song, but Ignis shook his head violently.  “He may have a great voice for saying sweet nothings, but his singing voice will scare off a behemoth.”

They all started laughing and he couldn’t help but join.

Ignis was such a happy drunk that he couldn’t help but be happy with him.

The unintended consequence of Ignis started to laugh was it brought on hiccups.

They patted him on the back a few times and after the first ten he stopped apologizing for every hiccup.  Gladio wouldn’t admit that it was adorable because that would be encouraging the rest of the crew at the table.

Crowe was the one that offered Ignis a cup of water and Nyx suggested he hold his breath.

Ignis tried to do both at once.

The result was that he ended up spitting water across the table and all over Nyx as a hiccup took him by surprise.  They all sat in silence for a moment before they all started to laugh at the look of pure horror on Nyx water covered face and shirt.  Gladio couldn’t help but laugh and smile smugly at the man across the table from him. 

“Sorry,” Ignis said through his laughter and hiccups.  He tossed some napkins at him but missed the target as mid throw he had another hiccup.  This caused Crowe to laugh even harder and slapped Nyx on the shoulder so hard that he nearly spilling his drink.

The laughing only seemed to increase the hiccup frequency. 

“Well, I think it’s time to go,” Gladio said as he lifted Ignis off the chair and gave Nyx a large grin.  It was a small payment for hitting on Ignis weakness for sweat alcoholic beverages.  Nyx was patting at his shirt with the spattered tissues, trying to dry himself. “See ya later, Crowe.  I’ll deal with you later, Nyx.”

“Bye,” Ignis said in a started in a sing-song voice that ended in a hiccup.  Nyx gave him a wink.  The older man always seemed to be eager to stir up trouble.

Getting Ignis home was a handful and he hiccupped the whole time there.  Getting him in the car and buckled in appropriately.  Ignis was not usually one for certain music when he was in the car but he was determine to find something to sing too.  Which was amusing as he tried and failed to sing with the hiccups.

He was going to be so hungover tomorrow.

They fumbled through the door and got into the house.  “Now be careful about your shoes.” Gladio teased as he tried to get them off his feet without falling over.

“Nyx not getting – hic- them this time,” Ignis said obviously not remembering the time before that Nyx didn’t steal his shoes last time either.

“Of course not.  Did you want more water?” Gladio asked as Ignis wobbled to the kitchen. 

“Cof -hic-fee,” Ignis said as he went to his coffee maker and reached for a pod.  His normally agile fingers were clumsy, and it nearly fell to the floor if it wasn’t for him to catch it. 

“You save it!”  Ignis announced and threw his arms around him.  “You’re the bestest.”  Gladio laughed at being swept into a drunken hug and kisses.  “How should I -hic- reward my hero for saving -hic- my coffee?”

“Keep those kisses coming.” Gladio said and leaned into kiss Ignis but was interrupted by Ignis persistent hiccups.   It didn’t stop him from trying and Ignis wasn’t going to sop

“I can think of something -hic- better!” Ignis announced with a flourish of his hands going straight for his belt buckle and pants and dropped to his knees before he could stop him. 

“Woah, woah, there Ig’s,” Gladio reached down and pulled the drunken Ignis back up.

“What?  Don’t you like my blow jobs?”  Ignis pouted as he looked at him in the eyes.

“No, babe,” Gladio soothed and rubbed his shoulders.  “I love your BJ’s.”  Ignis eyes brightened at that and a smile returned.  “But why don’t we go to the bedroom where it will be more comfortable.”

“I totally am gonna give the best blow job you,” Ignis ran his finger down his chest let out a loud hiccup that shook his whole body, “ever had.”  Gladio laughed at his enthusiasm but was not going to turn down any advance from Ignis.

And he did give very good blow jobs.

They both made it to the bedroom where they shed their clothes.  Ignis was able undress himself without too much stumbling even though he forgot a sock.

Ignis drunkenly pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him.  He sloppily kissed him deeply.   He tasted like pomegranates.  He would have to ask Nyx what he had been feeding his boyfriend this time.   Gladio put his hands on his hips and rocked against him.  It never took him much to get excited when it came to Ignis.  “I love -hic- you, Gladio,” Ignis breathed into him.

“I love you too, Ignis,” he responded and smoothed his hair away from his face.   

Ignis gave him a crooked smile and moved to kiss him along with jaw line with about every second kiss followed by a hiccup that shook up his whole body.

Gladio was enjoying the attention of his drunk and warm boyfriend kissing that sensitive part of his neck.  “Ignis,” he whimpered.  He made a low humming noise and the pressure of his lips were less than before.   “Ignis?”  Ignis had one hand that had been wandering down his side was now lax.

“Hmmm.”

Ignis had his full weight on top of him now and his head rolled to the side as he seemed to be using him as a mattress.

“Iggy?”

The only response was a whimper and a sigh.

Gladio closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Ignis and sighed.  “So much for the blow job, eh?”  He manhandled his boyfriend into a more comfortable position under the covers.  He made sure that the garbage can was beside his side of the bed.

He would have crawled under the blankets with him if he didn’t have an uncomfortable erection.  He decided it was best to have a shower to work out the days stress and hold it over Ignis head for the of his life because he was sure it would at least make him blush.  He was looking forward to taking care of hungover Ignis and teasing him about his hiccups and the promise that he didn’t keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate hiccups ... Ignis ribs are going to be sore in the morning, along with a headache, and thirsty, and so embarrassed.
> 
> PS. I totally headcanon that Ignis is a happy drunk. He doesn't do it often, but I can assure you that most of the time, it is Nyx fault.


End file.
